Brand New Love
by Psychotic Perfection
Summary: What happens when a mysterious young woman enters the WWE along side the former TNA Tag-Team Champs The Naturals? [Contains Randy Orton, Andy Douglas, Chase Stevens, and two OCs.]


A/N: Yay, another new one! This one contains a lot of TNA wrestlers (Well, ex-TNA wrestlers in this story), so if you don't know who they are, just stick with the story anyways! You'll get to know them fine. :-)

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The small girl sighed as she looked up at the bright, glowing overhead lights of the arena. It was no later than two in the afternoon, and the show wouldn't be starting for another five hours. Her black hair, highlighted with hot pink, splayed out around her. She was lying on her back in the middle of the ring, staring at the ceiling. Daydreaming was always a hobby of hers. She closed her eyes, breathing the scent of the arena in deeply. Tonight, she would be debuting on WWE SmackDown, managing a fairly new tag-team the company had brought up from NWA-TNA, the Naturals. She crossed one ankle over the other and relaxed in the seemingly empty arena.

"Whoa, dude, look at that hot chick in the ring," Chase Stevens said, looking down over the balcony railing. Andy looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…uh…yeah," Andy said, nodding. Truth be told, he had been watching the girl for a while. Chase was a good guy, but kinda slow.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you later," Andy stood up and stretched slightly before walking off. Chase continued to stare down at the mysterious girl in the ring. Andy made his way down to the backstage area of the arena. He continued walking towards their locker room. On the way, he passed the catering table, where an array of snack foods and drinks were set up.

'Hm,' He thought to himself. He walked over and picked up a bottle of water, before turning and walking in the opposite direction. As he exited the gorilla, he glanced up. Chase was already gone from the balcony, but the girl was still lying in the ring. As Andy got closer, he noticed that she had her eyes closed. Slowly, Andy made his way down the ramp and to ringside.

"Thought you might be thirsty," He said. She opened her eyes and sat up. Her black and pink hair was slightly tousled, and she ran a hand through it.

"Thanks," She said with a smile, taking the bottle of water he offered her.

"Oh, and, uh…my name's Andy," He said after a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm Raizel." She replied before taking a sip of the water. Andy climbed into the ring and got onto a turnbuckle, sitting down on it. He looked at her once more. She was probably only around 5'4" or 5'5", with fairly pale skin and black and pink hair that reached her mid-back region. Her eyes were large and a bright aqua color. She had a lean muscled build and fairly large breasts. She had on army green pants with black zippers and black bondage straps, and a plain, silky black corset-style top. Black lace-up combat boots decorated her feet.

"Um..Andy…hello? Are you alive in there?" Raizel asked after a moment, waving her hand. Andy snapped out of his daze.

"Oh…yeah, sorry." He said, shaking the cobwebs from his head.

"Hm, and I wonder what you were thinking about." She grinned.

"Uh…sorry…" Andy said, blushing slightly.

"No problemo!" She said, standing up. "Hey, didja know I'm your new manager?" She exclaimed, tilting her head to the side.

Andy stood and stared at her for a moment in shock. 'Oh, thank you God…It'll be easier to get to know her this way.' Andy thought to himself.

"So, um, you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" He asked shyly.

"Sure!" She replied. Andy hopped off of the turnbuckle and walked to the ropes. He sat on the second rope, opening a large gap for her to easily get through. She smiled and slid out of the ring through the middle and top rope, followed by Andy. The two chatted as they walked to Andy's car. After a short drive, the two got out at a small, cozy deli. It was fairly dark on the inside, lit by only a few electrical lights and large candles. They chose a booth away from everyone else and sat down.

"Have you ever eaten here before?" Andy asked as the two ordered drinks.

"Nuh uh. I've never even been in this state before. This is the first time I've been south," She said.

"Where are you from?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Montana," She said. She glanced around nervously, before pointing to something on the menu. "Uh…what's this?" She asked.

"Chicken fried steak?" He asked. She nodded. "It's breaded, fried cube steak. It's really good. We usually eat it with breakfast gravy."

"Breakfast gravy?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Wow, you really have never been to the south." He said, grinning. "It's kinda hard to describe what it tastes like…so…I'll fix it for you sometime."

"Aw, okay," She grinned.

* * *


End file.
